It is known to provide medication containers with mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the time the next dosage of medication is to be taken, such information being especially useful for seniors with failing memories as well as of course for others. It is also becoming more necessary for medication in the container to be effectively isolated from the external atmosphere when the container is closed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a medication container which has mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the next dosage time, and with which effectively isolates contained medication from the external atmosphere when the container is closed.